Roosterlandia
Roosterlandia is a film directed by The Pajanimals, the owners of the thousand roosters, who are the rooster army, and made for Barney Bunch Productions. It is considered lost, but it's rated R for violence and lots of roosters crowing when the entire universe explodes, which could make the audience gets ear rapes and dies for this and their last sound they hear. When the Pajanimals stole 9,000 roosters, they started a world war using the roosters as weapons to destroy the earth. It was banned worldwide. Apollo's Birthday On the October of 2009, The Pajanimals was playing when Apollo had an amazing idea. Apollo wants 9 billion roosters for his 10th birthday on September 20, 2011, so he could start a band called The Roostettes. But Apollo's mind was bent on revenge for when The Kratt Brothers stopped him from making Rooster tenders out of Lucy the rooster for dinner with The Barney Bunch and they stole his rooster plushies as punishment back in 2005. Though Squacky tried to reason with him, Apollo would stop at nothing to exterminate all who opposed him. So from the next year until September, The Pajanimals stole every rooster from every farm, every city and every field. On Apollo's 10th birthday, Cowbella gave him over 9,000,000,000 roosters, a laboratory and doomsday rooster microprocessors to make the roosters evil. Preparation for War For the last two years, Apollo put the microchips in the roosters' body, made over 9,000 zeppelin airships for the 9,000,000,000 roosters. He made a powerful laser to destroy everything in his path. Finally, he built an amazing airplane to put the laser inside. Then he went to Equestria to steal the Electro Orb, the Elements of Harmony and the Alicorn Amulet. Science fictional fact: If Apollo combines every artifact from Equestria, it will become really REALLY dangerous. Anyway, Apollo creates a megacorporation called Apollo Group and acquired the world's largest corporations. Pre World War On February 25, 2014, The Pajanimals made their stop to Hartford Connecticut to destroy WFSB. So at 6:49, A Rooster crows out of nowhere andat 6:51, thousands of the roosters crow at the same time, burning the studio, cancelling scheduled programming. ITV promotes the "BAILE DESERTADOR POLITO GALO DANCE", which promotes lazytown on ITV since July 8, 2006 when it replaced "Steven & Holly's Saturday Showdown", which ended a week before on July 1, 2006. In Early 2007, US Children reported that the "BAILE DESPERTADOR POLITO GALO DANCE" is coming to america, which is indeed to be fake. BUT, that would be in usage from 2015. On May 14, 2014, The Pajanimals crashed into a McDonalds Breakfast radio commercial where a girl says "Hello Mr & Mrs Roosters", then the two roosters crow, onward for the rest of the commercial and the commercial break where it premiered on WPLR 99.1. More Pre World War will continue in Roosterlandia 2: The Hens Category:Lost Movies Category:Movies Category:Pajanimals Related Category:Roosterlandia Related Category:2014 Films Category:Lost BB Pornos & Films Category:Lost Films Category:Films Category:Lost Pajanimals Episodes